


Snow Day

by BluesBree



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Snow Day, it's just a cute oneshot of Lucette and Waltz playing in the snow together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesBree/pseuds/BluesBree
Summary: Lucette never played in the snow before. Waltz shows her how.





	Snow Day

A soft hand lightly gripped her shoulder, the girl’s icy amber eyes opening wearily as she blearily blinked at the person above her. Usually people don’t enter other’s rooms at the Marchen, so when they did something important was going on. “Princess, it’s time to wake up; you’ve been sleeping for ages.”

“…It is my day off.” She grumbled, her eyes glued to the all-too familiar witch in front of her. Delora simply smiled down at her and let out an exasperated sigh.

“That doesn’t mean you can sleep the day away and lament over your curse. Shouldn’t you be trying to do some good deeds?” She reminded, which only made Lucette’s hand move to the necklace around her neck. Not a single shard of the other shoe had appeared; signifying that a good deed was not completed.

“…” Without a word, Lucette finally shifted out of bed, smoothing out her nightgown. “Could you please go? I’m going to get changed.” Delora smiled and waved as she turned and headed out the door.  
“Waltz is waiting for you in the lounge.” She called one last time, before disappearing from Lucette’s sight.

“…Did she really wake me just to tell me to work on my good deeds?” She muttered, contempt lacing her voice. “Oh, Mother… How will I handle this?”

She dressed quickly, and with her hands folded in front of her, headed out to meet Waltz in the lounge. He was leaning back, fumbling with one of his gloves as he seemed to be debating something when Lucette cleared her throat. “Waltz.”

“Oh, Princess!” He immediately jumped to his feet. “Have you… Looked outside yet today?” He wondered, approaching her.

“No, I’ve been asleep. Delora was persistent so I haven’t looked out a window yet either… Why? Where is everyone else?” Immediately a grin overtook his features, and he took her hands.

“Come with me.”

“H- Huh?” Confusion didn’t begin to describe what she felt as Waltz tugged her along with him. That’s when she realized- not only was nobody working, but the outside world seemed… White. Waltz threw open the door and pulled her out, helping her carefully step into the blanket of snow.

“You aren’t really dressed for the occasion, but… I guess I’m not either, so it’s fine!” He hummed, gesturing around. All the others were outside, simply enjoying the fallen ice. Rumpel and Karma were engaged in a… Heated snowball battle, though to Lucette it seemed more like a war, with insincere words being flung between the two.  
Garlan and Jurien sat nearby, ready to step in and stop the two if anything should get too bad, while Parfait was simply giggling, sitting on a blanket that was laid across the snow with Delora, enjoying a glass of hot cocoa.

Even Rod was there- though it was obvious it wasn’t by his own choice. His cheeks were flushed red, and his sister Emelaigne stood nearby, happily building a snowman with fragile, gloved hands. “It’s like when we were children, Rod!” To which he didn’t reply.

“Why… Is everyone playing in it?” Lucette wondered. “It’s cold and wet. Why would anyone want to -enjoy- such conditions?

“Why princess, are you telling me you, the ice princess, has never played in the snow?” Karma and Rumpel had ceased their fight, with no obvious victor in sight. Since it was over, Karma had slipped over to her side with Waltz, a teasing grin on his face. Even dressed as a woman, he was still prettier than Lucette felt she was at the moment. “Perhaps we can’t actually call you the ice princess then… Have you played in sand?”

“…The sand princess doesn’t work, she’s only called the ice princess due to her unsavory attitude!” Delora called, laughing to herself while Parfait held back a giggle herself- mostly at the thought of someone being called the ‘sand princess’.

Lucette however, was very unamused. “I’m going back inside.” She turned around, but a hand quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

“Hey, come on.. Come have some fun and relax.” Waltz encouraged. “Here, I’ll show you how to make a snow bunny!”

“A snow… What?” She had to admit- that caught her attention. Hesitantly, she returned to the cold air and ground, following after Waltz as he found a nice spot.

“Here, watch. It’s simple..” He focused on the snow, much like how he did whenever he worked on his puppets, a serious look on his face. It didn’t take long before a wad of snow was in his hands, but Lucette certainly didn’t see a bunny in it. “Now we need to find some eyes for it… Let’s see- Hey, Rod!”

Rod turned his head, and Sebby spoke up. “What is it?” He wondered, eyes glancing between Waltz and Lucette for a moment before he returned to ignoring her existence.

“Can you pick two berries from that bush next to you and bring them over?” Without a word, Rod checked on Emelaigne before doing as was asked of him, dropping the berries into Waltz’s gloved hand. He happily pushed them into the eyes of the snow bunny, and held it up for Lucette to take. “See? Tada!”

“…” She could kind of see it now. She gingerly took the snow, and held it. “Why make this? It’s just going to melt.”

“Hm… Well, consider this a lesson. Enjoy things while they last!” Waltz grinned, and held up another ball of snow.

“That one doesn’t look like a bun-“ He threw it at Rumpel. “…ny..” It hit Rumpel square in the back, and he turned to see who could’ve thrown it. When he saw Lucette, he perked up tenfold and immediately approached her side.

“Princess! How could you let that hooligan throw that at me, oh I was so wounded until I saw your beautiful face!” She immediately shoved the snow bunny into Rumpel’s face, which sent him toward the ground.

“Hit him again.” She muttered, irritation littering her voice while the others laughed.

“Snowball fight!” Karma’s voice shouted, and Lucette immediately tensed up. Fight? Why were they fighting? Waltz pulled her with him, chuckling under his breath as snow started flying in all directions.

“A snowball fight is when we make balls of snow and throw it at others. It’s really fun- try it. Try and hit Karma!” He suggested. With slight reluctance, Lucette bowed down to form a ball of snow in her hands, looking down at it. What would her mother say?

Her mother would say that she doesn’t have time to be doing such childish things. That all these people are just using her- that the only one who truly cares is her, but… At the moment, why was Waltz looking at her like she was light? Like he… Cared about her? Lucette’s cheeks were tinted pink, and she finally tossed the snowball at Karma.

One was returned, but not from the boy she just threw it at. No, of all people, it was from -Emelaigne-. Lucette staggered backwards at the hit, her eyes wide as the snow melted and ran down her dress. This… Was fun. With a slight smile, Lucette quickly hurried to retaliate, but now snowballs were flying at her from all directions.  
That’s when Waltz swooped in to save the day, taking some of the hits before throwing his own. Lucette couldn’t help herself- she laughed at how much fun she was having- at how much fun everyone seemed to be having.

By the time everyone finally retreated inside and Rod took his sister home, Lucette was shivering to the bone. “Maybe we should’ve dressed you a bit more appropriately…” Waltz mumbled. “Sorry, princess.”

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms to try and warm up. “Don’t apologize… It was fun. I enjoyed it. Thank you, Waltz. You made it… A pleasant experience. One I never would’ve known on my own.” She admitted, her eyes darting away from him. For now, all she wanted was to take a warm bath and try to keep herself from getting sick, but Waltz seemed to have other ideas at the moment.

He bent down on one knee and took her hand, kissing the back of it. “…It was my pleasure, little star.” He whispered. “I’m glad you had fun today, princess- but please, go get yourself warmed up so you don’t get sick. I’m sure mister broom would be sad to see his master unable to use him.” He teased, winking.

She rolled her eyes, and quickly separated from him. “..Yes.” As she walked off, she couldn’t help but think…

Maybe letting others in wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
